Halfway To The Grave
by Viola Jacquelyne
Summary: naruto yang ingin memusnahkan seluruh vampir yang telah menelantarkan ibunya dan dirinya, bertemu dengan sasuke seorang vampir yang juga ingin menghancurkan kelompok vampir tertentu. mereka pun bekerja sama, namun lama kelamaan sasuke mulai jatuh cinta kepada naruto. akankah sasuke dapat membuat naruto jatuh cinta padanya? SasuNaru. RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0**

**Halfway To The Grave (sasunaru version)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : bl, gaje, eyd tak sempurna, typo, del el el**

**Terinspirasi dari novel kesayanganku… Met enjoying.. ;) ^^v**

Tubuhku kaku saat cahaya merah dan biru bersinar di belakangku, karna tidak mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada di bagian belakang mobil. Kutepikan mobil, lalu menahan nafas saat polisi datang ke samping jendela mobilku.

" Selamat malam pak, apa ada yang salah? " nada suaraku terdengar tidak bersalah sementara hatiku serasa mau meledak, cemas memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mataku._kendalikan dirimu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sedang marah._

" Lampu belakangmu pecah. Tolong perlihatkan SIM dan STNK-mu. "

Sial. Itulah yang terjadi jika ada beban di belakang mobilku. Pada saat itu kecepatanlah yang paling penting, bukan kemulusan _body_ mobil. Ku berikan SIM asliku, bukan yang palsu. Polisi itu mengarahkan senternya secara bergantian ke SIM dan wajahku.

" Uzumaki Naruto. Kau putra dari Uzumaki Kushina ya? Dari perkebunan jeruk Uzumaki, Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini? "

" Heheh, hanya berjalan-jalan, biasalah pak anak muda… tapi aku tidak berbuat macam-macam lho pak " senyum polos lima jari kuberikan walau sebenarnya hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali diri. _Sabar naru, sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa lolos._

Kecemasan menghampiriku begitu melihat mata polisi itu penuh akan kecurigaan, namun tak lama kemudian akhirnya aku menghela nafas lega setelah melihat polisi itu tersenyum.

" baiklah uzumaki-san, kau boleh pergi. Namun, lain kali jangan berjalan-jalan hingga selarut ini, mengerti! " sambil berkata seperti itu, polisi itu mengembalikan SIM-ku.

" haik, arigatou gozaimasu, saya permisi dulu ya pak. Selamat malam. " setelah berpamitan dengan polisi tersebut segera kulajukan mobilku dengan cepat. Nyaris saja. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati.

**Okeh, sampe sini dulu yah… cerita sesungguhnya akan di mulai di chapter satu nanti… arigatou gozaimasu ^^v \^o^/**

**Rhegina Rhei… 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Halfway To The Grave (sasunaru version)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : bl, gaje, eyd tak sempurna, typo, del el el**

**Hahaha….. Rhei balik lagi, sesuai janji Rhei bawakan cerita sesungguhnya dari Halfway To The Grave… :E oke deh, dri pada banyak cincong mendingan langsung aja yah… cekidot.. ^^v**

Suara hentakan music membuat denyut nadiku berdetak lebih kencang. Selama lebih dari 10 menit aku berkeliling hanya kekecewaan yang kudapat. Tampaknya disini hanya manusia biasa. Sambil menghela nafas, aku duduk di bar dan memesan gin-tonik. Pria pertama yang mencoba membunuhku yang memesankan minuman itu untukku, dan sekarang menjadi minuman favoritku. Siapa yang bilang aku tidak dapat sentimentil?

secara berkala pria-pria menghampiriku. Dengan sopan dan sesekali ketus kutolak mereka, tergantung seberapa keras kepalanya mereka. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari teman kencan. Setelah pacar pertamaku, sai, aku tidak pernah ingin lagi berkencan dengan siapa pun. Setelah minum 3 gelas, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebentar lagi tengah malam, dan tidak ada yang kutemukan selain alcohol, narkotika, dan dansa.

Saat aku berjalan melewati bilik-bilik aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu atau seseorang sedang mendekat. Aku berhenti dan berputar, mencoba menemukan keanehan itu. Dan…

_Bingo. _

Disana, dalam bilik paling sudut dibawah cahaya remang-remang, aku melihat puncak kepalanya yang sedang tertunduk. Cekungan dan lekukan pria itu terlihat saat menengadah dan melihatku sedang menatapnya. Alis pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih gelap dan rambutnya mencuat menantang gravitasi berwarna onyx dan mtanya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu sempat membuatku serasa tersedot kedalamnya. Tulang pipinya, rahangnya, dagunya, wajahnya seperti di pahat oleh pemahat paling professional. Segera kugelengkan kepalaku mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Setelah mantap ku pasang senyum menggodaku lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping pria itu.

"halo tampan" sapaku dengan suara paling menggoda.

"jangan sekarang."

Nada pria itu terdengar tegas, rendah dan dalam. Aku mengerjapkan mata bodoh beberapa kali, berfikir a mungkin terlalu mabuk untuk mengartikan perkataan pria itu.

"maaf?"

"aku sedang sibuk." Pria itu terlihat tidak sabar dan kesal.

Kebingungan menguasai diriku. Untuk sekadar memastikan kususurkan jariku keatas tangannya. Kekuatan besar nyaris terlonjak keluar dari pria itu, sudah pasti bukan manusia.

"aku bertanya-tanya, hmm…. " kugantungkan kata-kataku untuk menggodanya, biasanya pria semacam ini mudah di goda.

"mau bercinta denganku?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, dan aku ngeri sendiri begitu mengataknannya. Nyaris saja kututup mulutku denagn telapak tangan. Pria itu menoleh dengan seringai senang, isyarat penolakan berikutnya. Mata pria itu menelusuriku seolah menilai.

"pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat manis, kau harus menunggu. Jadilah burung baik dan terbanglah menjauh, aku akan menemukanmu nanti." Setelah mengatakan seperti itu pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. (author : dan tiba-tiba lalat masuk, tersedak dan meninggal. Tamat…. ;p #dirasengan, author mati, readers : *geleng2 kepala*)

Tersadar, dengan tergesa-gesa ku mencoba mencari pria itu. Dan hasilnya nihil, aku pasti membuang banyak waktu untuk bengong. Sambil mengutuk diriaku kembali ke meja bar dan memesan minuman, meskipun alcohol tidak dapat menumpulkan indraku, tapi aku harus minum sesuatu.

"gadis cantik seharusnya tidak minum sendirian."

Saat aku menoleh untuk memberikan cacimaki, aku langsung terdiam. Pria pengagumku ternyata setampan Elvis. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata yang menambah kesan _manly_-nya.

"sebenarnya aku benci minum sendirian, silahkan duduk."

Pria itu tersenyum menunjukkan sederet gigi rapinya. _Semakin besar dorongan untuk menggigitmu sayang. _Ia memesan minuman, dan meminumnya sambil melirikku yang sedang melihat ke lantai dansa. Sengaja kugoda ia dengan menjilat bibirku dan memiringkan kepalaku kesamping yang menampakkan leher polosku. Mata pria itu mengikuti semua gerakanku, dan ia menjilat bibirnya. Oh Tuhan, ia lapar. Aku menyeringai dalam hati sambil tertawa. _Permainan akan segera dimulai sayang. _

"oh ya, siapa namamu manis?" tanyanya sambil memutar duduknya menghadapku.

"kitsune. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu." Jawabku sambil tetap memandang ke arah lantai dansa. Senyum pria itu semakin lebar.

"nama yang tidak biasa."

Nama pria itu . Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan, namun tunangannya mencampakkannya dan sekarang ia ingin mencari penggantinya. Atau begitulah pengakuannya, mendengar itu aku berhasil tidak tersedak. Bualan omong kosong. Kemudian Kabuto menunjukkan rumah dengan pagar putih, tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkanku pilang naik taksi. Betaba tidak berperasaannya teman fiktifku yang telah meninggalkanku di sini. Betapa baiknya Kabuto akan mengantarku pulang, dan oh ia bilang akan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Berarti tujuan kami sama. ^^

Pengalaman telah mengajarkanku bahwa mobil adalah kendaraan yang paling mudah disingkirkan jika dijadikan tempat pembunuhan. Itu sebabnya aku berhasil masuk ke bangku penumpang mobil _Volkswagen_-nya, dan berpura-pura bertiak ngeri saat Kabuto menjalankan aksinya. Kabuto memilih tempat terpencil, sebagian dari mereka memang begitu. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir manusia biasa akan mendengar teriakanku.

Kabuto berjalan kearahku dengan mantab, merasa senang akan kegugupanku. Berpura-pura terpeleset dan merintih kesakitan untuk membuat efek meyakinkan. Kabuto menunduk kearahku, menunjukkan taringnya yang sebelumnya tidak nampak kepadaku saat ia tersenyum iblis. Matanya yang tadi berwarna coklat kini berubah menjadi merah mengerikan.

Aku merangkak mundur menutupi tanganku yang bergerak kesaku. "jangan sakiti aku."

Kabuto berlutut dan memegang bagian belakang leherku. "hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar manis."

Pada saat itu aku beraksi. Tanganku mulai melakukan gerakan terlatih dan senjata yang ku genggam langsung menghujam jantungnya. Ku hujamkan lebih dalam hingga mulutnya terbuka dan matanya berputar ke belakang. Dengan satu pelintiran terakhir kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"kau benar." Aku kehabisan napas karena aksiku. "hanya terasa sakit sebentar." Kuhela keringat didahiku lalu melepas wig yang kupakai. Ku ambil hp lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"kyuu-nii, jemput aku didaerah terpencil sebelah utara jalan utama, didekat bar wiltson tempatku datang tadi."

Aku bersiul-siul senang sambil meraih pakaian yang telah tersedia diatas tempat tidurku. Ternyata malam ini tidak sia-sia, satu lagi mangsa telah kusingkirkan. Mangsa yang tidak akan berkeliaran ditengah kegelapan malam. Aniki telah tidur begitu menjemputku, tampaknya ia sedang banyak tugas kuliah sehingga kelelahan. Biasanya setelah aku pulang ia akan bertanya tentang mangsa yang kuburu.

Suasana hatiku sedang baik, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke klub yang sama. Klub itu sama penuhnya seperti kemarin, karena sekarang malam minggu. Musiknya sama kerasnya dan wajah tamu sama datarnya. Hm, menyusuri klub ini menurut inisiatifku tidak ada gunanya dan akan membuat suasana hatiku memburuk. Jadi, aku menuju bar dan tidak menyadari hawa aneh yang berterbangan diudara, sebelum aku mendengar suara.

"aku siap bercinta denganmu."

"apa?"

Aku berputar, bersiap untuk membuat panas telinga perusuh itu, tapi seketika juga aku tertegun. Ternyata _pria itu. _Wajahku langsung berubah warna menjadi merah layaknya kepiting rebus saat mengingat perkataanku kemarin. Dan tampaknya pria itu juga mengingatnya.

.

akrinya update juga.. gomen ne kelamaan update,, tugas2 sekolah menumpuk.. T~T

balasan review :

Ichiro Makoto_ini udah lanjut.. :)

Mifta Cinya_oke oke, thanks sarannya :)

Aiko Nichishige_iya, udah dipanjangin.. :)

oke, sampe sini aja author gaje ini.. RnR please


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Halfway To The Grave (sasunaru version)**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T or M yah… tebak sendiri :p**

**Warning : bl, gaje, eyd tak sempurna, typo, del el el**

**"**ah yah…" bagaimana biasanya orang merespon hal itu? "hmm, minum dulu? Bir atau…"

"tidak peru repot-repot." Pria itu mencegahku memanggil bartenderdan menyusurkan jarinya di sepanjang rahangku, membuat detak jantungku entah kenapa menjadi berdebar tak karuan.

"ayo kita pergi" lanjutnya

"sekarang?" aku menoleh sekeliling, mencoba waspada.

"iya sekarang. Berubah pikiran manis?"

Ada tantangan dimata pria itu dan kilat yang tidak bisa kupahami. Berpikir sejenak kuputuskan untuk mengambil tasku dan berbalik kearah pintu. Sejujurnya aku juga tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya lagi.

"jalanlah lebih dulu."

Pria iu menyeringai dingin. "tidak tidak, wanita lebih dulu."

Dengan beberapa kali melirik lewat bahuku, aku mengarahkan pria itu ke parkiran.

"nah ambil mobilmu dan kita segera pergi dari sini."

Perkataan pria itu membuatku terlonjak, namun dengan cepat aku menguasai diriku.

"aku tidak membawa mobil."

"baiklah, aku membawa motor. Ayo ikut aku."

Apa? Tidak tidak, motor tidak mempunyai ruang untuk membunuhnya.

"tidak tidak, kita akan pakai mobilku."

"katamu tadi kau tidak membawa mobil?"

_Crap!_ Oh sial, aku melupakan perkataanku. Yakin, pria itu sedang menyeringai lebar dibelakangku.

Akhirnya kami pun pergi memakai mobilku, dengan aku yang meyetir. Pria itu walau sudah kubujuk seperti apapun tetap tidak mau menyetir mobil untukku. Sial, aku seperti dikerjai oleh kakek-kakek tua!

Selama perjalanan hanya keheningan yang mengisi suasana, sesekali kulirik wajah pria itu. Sebenarnya ia tampan, garis rahangnya tegas, matanya tajam bagaikan elang, dan- oh berhentilah mengoceh naruto. Kau sedang dalam tugas, ingat ibumu.

"kau tidak turun? Kita sudah sampai." Pria itu menoleh kepadaku, mata elangnya menatap intens kepadaku.

"kenapa harus keluar jika didalam saja bisa." Dengan cepat pria itu memeluk pinggangku, dan sialnya tanpa malu rona merah menjala keseluruh wajahku. Huft, tenang.

"tapi didalam mobil tidak cukup ruang." Ucapku sambil mendesah, jujur saja selama ini aku belum pernah begini. Merasa malu walau aku tau aku tidak lagi perawa- maksudnya perjaka, namun dihadapan pria ini membuat gairahku meningkat. Kata-katanya mampu membuat rona merah diwajahku menjalar dengan cepat.

Kurasakan sebuah seringai dibalik bahuku, oke kurasa aku memang dikerjai oleh mayat busuk ini.

"tidak apa, sempit memang tapi mampu membuatmu mendesah hebat."

Arrghh,, cukup sudah. Perkataannya membuatku benar-benar merasa seolah aku adalah pelacur murahan. Harus segera kuselesaikan, ini harus selesai. Akan kubungkam mulut busukmu dengan belati kesayanganku, dengan pelan kuambil belati dan sasak runcing didalam sepatu bot-ku. Dengan cepat kuayunkan tangan dengan belati melewati bahu menuju wajah pria itu, namun sebelum belatiku mencapai wajahnya kegelapan telah menguasaiku.

.

**Tbc **


End file.
